


Oath Of Office

by beyondinsane



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Revelations, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondinsane/pseuds/beyondinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Kara make use of the empty Admiral's office. Spoilers through Revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath Of Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romanticalgirl &amp; MarieAdama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romanticalgirl+%26+MarieAdama).



As soon as Kara entered the office, Lee knew why she had come. She didn't even bother to jam the latch; the Admiral's office was sacred and off limits to all but they, the Son and Daughter of the Mother and Father of all that was left of humanity.

The air was thick, and Lee tasted its salt, trying to dance away from her focus. He had vowed to himself, in her cell, that that kiss would be their last. He could already feel it, her eyes on him. He was alone now, and he knew she had come to bring him out of his solitude. To remind him there was one person left who knew him, whom he needed, and on whom he could rely.

"We'll walk those halls together." She promised, and it was a pretty thought. The two of them in temple starting anew, starting over, starting together. "It's weird without them here." She commented, and Lee could not miss the shift in her weight, the slight yield in her stance. He could pretend to miss her meaning, and he fought against the inevitable but only barely now.

She spoke Leoben's words to him with fear and resolve in her voice; disgust and reverence on her face.

"For children to reach their full potential, their parents have to die."

Lee didn't know if she meant it literally or metaphorically; if it was intended as a comfort or a barb. Most likely an odd broth of all four; this new Kara was anything but straightforward and Lee wasn't prepared to handle her newfound gift at sidestepping the issue. Nor was he prepared for her kiss; a moment ago he would have seen it coming - indeed, he had expected it - but she had caught him off guard with her talk of parents dying and Leoben. Diversionary tactics. Perhaps she had not changed to much after all.

He could not resist her, he never could. But he tried one last, valiant time.

"Kara..." He mumbled, more a prayer than an admonishment.

"You're not alone, Lee Adama. " Her lips curled into a grin. "And Mommy and Daddy will be home soon."

"But what about Leoben?"

"He's a crazy motherfrakker. If you're ever going to reach your full potential, it'll be when you are good and ready - the old man's got nothing to do with it."

Lee tried not to blush, but her vote of confidence went a long way to making him think he could actually run the fleet.

"I believe in you." Kara added, pulling him close again. He welcomed her this time, his lips parting to accept the little flick of her tongue that always marked the beginning of a kiss from Kara. It was if she needed to taste him to see him, like a serpent. Her tongue slid along his lower lip before meandering, like a languid river, into his mouth. Lee's pulse quickened as she pressed against him, her breasts tight against the thick cloth of her blues. He felt an overpowering urge to remove her uniform, to see her as she had been on New Caprica, unclothed and unashamed.

His fingers began their work, willed into action by the mere thought of her naked beneath the unfamiliar sky. Their kiss unbroken, he undressed her with the skill of one born in the uniform; he knew all the ins and outs and hidden clasps. She had a harder time with his suit, and broke away, laughing and she stepped back to loosen his tie. Lee surveyed her body, the cream of her skin out of place amidst the grays of the office. He reached out to her breasts, stroking her nipples with the back of his knuckles before uncurling his hands over their width. Kara leaned into the caress a moment before kneeling to remove his pants, a task which gravity could have done but not quite so well. Kara's hands followed the pattern of his pinstripes, up and down his legs and finally his cock, freeing him from the zipper and his boxers below.

"This is so wrong." Lee said, eying their surroundings as her lips closed around him. The thought was amusing to him, and Kara giggled low in her throat, the hum of her laugh buzzing against his skin as she pulled back, drawing out his last hesitation.

"What ever do you mean, Mr. President? You're no longer my superior officer." She treated him to another long slide down her throat. "We're both no longer married." Her lips pressed against him again, tongue raking itself along the underside of his prick. Lee had forgotten how good her mouth felt - how long had it been? "And as I mentioned earlier...Mom and Dad aren't home."

"Frak, Kara." Lee laughed, the sound feeling alien after far too many serious days.

She began to suck him in earnest, Lee wrapping his fingers in her long hair and thrusting. Her mouth went slack, letting him frak her mouth at his own pace. Lee gasped as she pressed her tongue against him as he slid in and out of her, moving slower than he thought possible. It was excruciating and exhilarating all at once, and he forgot all about the foreboding desk in the corner of the room. His eyes fell on the bunk, and it reminded Lee of his first time. His mom had passed out on the couch again, and Dad hadn't been home in years, so it barely counted as their bed anyway. Why cram into his single when there was room to spare and clean, white sheets - much less embarrassing than his faded Captain Caprica ones.

Shoving the memories of his first conquest aside, he pulled Kara to her feet, pulled her against him. The notion that they were two separate people seemed all at once ridiculous to him, and he  
tugged her backwards, indicating towards the bunk with an impish tilt of the head.

"So much for' this is so wrong.'" Kara said. "You're a kinky bastard Apollo."

"You convinced me it wasn't so bad after all. And what happened to Mr. President?"

"You don't get enough of that from everyone else?"

"No one says it like you do." It was true. The title sounded lewd on Kara's mouth, and Lee wanted to hear it again.

"Frak me, Mr. President." Kara said, bending over the bunk. Lee was overcome, his body aching to fulfill its purpose. He pressed the head of his cock against her slick entrance. They were never careful. Never had been, never would be. She bucked back against him and he was inside her at last, again. His hands went to her hips and she relaxed against them, letting him pull her back to press his full length into her, bending his knees slightly to slide even deeper inside her. Kara moaned, pressing her face into the mattress and lifting her ass higher.

He frakked her blindly, desperately chasing away abstracts like responsibility and democracy and pragmatism. It worked, but only barely. Mr. President was proving to be a tougher mantle to shake than Apollo, but Kara was up to the task. He leaned forward, sliding his hands beneath her tits. They gracelessly transitioned to the bunk, Kara astride him like she had been that night on the beach. Their first night together, though it seemed impossible to Lee they had waited that long. How many nights had they wasted before, and how many since?

She rode him, and Lee arched up inside her, hands on her hips as she swiveled around him.

"I've missed you" She confessed, the words pure music. Kara leaned down towards him, her dog tags cold against his chest as she frakked him. Lee could only sigh, his words unreachable, kissing and sucking along her jaw as his hands brushed her collarbone before slipping down her back once more and pinning her to him. The pace increased, maddeningly fast.

"Kara" Lee finally broke his silence and her name was all he could say as she came around him, her muscles twitching in an untraceable rhythm against his cock. She didn't stop or slow her pace, even as she gasped and mashed her mouth against his, abandoning herself between his lips. He might of said her name again, but it was nonsense in her kiss. She quivered again, the aftershock of her orgasm overtaking her just as Lee's own crisis set it. His body jerked, hips rocking forward as he filled her. Lee broke the kiss, needing air, needing to see her face above his as his come flooded from him.

There was no time to bathe in the afterglow, however, as they were interrupted by a chirp from the com. It was Tigh.

"Attention. This is Commander Tigh. The cylon Basestar and Admiral Adama's raptor have returned to the fleet. Essential personnel report to the hanger deck for his arrival."

"Shit. Shit Shit Shit." Kara was off of him in an instant, scrambling for her uniform. Lee joined her, trying to reclaim his socks from their hiding places. They dressed in silence, and looked eachother over before leaving the room, Kara straightening his tie and Lee fixing her insignia.

"Leave them crooked, they'll know we frakked if you straighten my pins." She protested, and Lee rolled his eyes, tilting the left one slightly so that she looked more like herself. "Nice timing, Mr. President."

"You better get it all out of your system now. I have sneaking suspicion you won't be able to call me that much longer." Lee was surprised to hear regret color his joke. Just as he had grown used to the title they had to return. He chided himself for feeling that way, as if they had been away on a long weekend rather than kidnapped by cylon forces.

"Shame. You like it so much." She said, risking one last kiss before opening the hatch.


End file.
